Taste
by shslpussygame
Summary: Levi turned away, already getting sick. "I told you," he choked out, stressing each syllable, "you can eat when you get back." (One-sided Ereri, implied Levihan, mentions of cannibalism.)


**Something creepy I wrote for the Snk kink meme a while back. Doesn't go super in detail with a lot of the stuff in the prompt, but more of an aftermath thing? It's pretty creepy tbh, and there is a mention of cannabalism (Eren is actually Sweeney Todd). Here's the link to the original prompt: . ?thread=4269856#cmt4269856**

**Also, since I wrote this before finding out Hanji is nonbinary, this fic refers to them as she/her.**

* * *

Levi landed on the branch of a giant tree trunk, watching the titan corpses smolder and smoke below them. He wiped away the sweat that beaded across his brow and sighed. Minimum casualties, and of course, it was all thanks to…

"Woohoo!" A shrill cheer echoed through the air as Eren zipped over and landed right next to him, fists punching the air in triumph. Steam was slowly pouring off his clothes, recovering from the Titan transformation he just went through.

"Did you see me? I was awesome!" Eren laughed, turning towards Levi.

"Mh," he grunted in non-commitment.

Eren, not deterred from his joy, continued. "You were great too, of course. You're always great, Levi."

"Thanks. Come on, we have to get back to the…" He stopped as Eren snagged his hand. A dark look crossed the boy's face. "…others."

Eren stayed silent, still gripping Levi's hand. "Everything okay…?"

"Yeah. I'm just…" A goofy grin crossed his face. "I'm kind of hungry."

Levi clenched his jaw and gently tried tugging his hand away from Eren. It was useless. "Then… let's go back and get you some food," he said. "But, ah, can you let go of my hand?"

Eren pouted. "I don't want to. I'm hungry now! And…" He brought Levi's thumb up to his mouth, a sickeningly wide grin stretching across his face. "I've always wanted to know what Corporal would taste like."

Levi turned away, already getting sick. "I told you," he choked out, stressing each syllable, "you can eat when you get back."

"It's fine if I eat now, though, right?" He smoothed his fingers over the creamy skin of Levi's hand. "Ah, you're trembling… there's nothing to be afraid of, Levi." Eren's other hand tenderly combed back the corporal's hair and Levi shivered at the intimate, almost kind gesture.

But nothing coming from Eren could ever be kind.

He leaned down and kissed the top of his hand. "It's just a little taste test. There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, Levi…"

Levi's trembling finally stilled when, with a sickening crunch, Eren's jaw clamped over his thumb.

_**.~*~.**_

"How exactly did you manage to get your hand cut this bad?" Hanji chided, inspecting Levi's bloodied fist. It had already begun to cake and dry on the way back from their mission. She sat in a chair across from the bed he was sitting on, and worked on cleaning off the flakes of blood clinging to his skin. "At the least, you should have come to me earlier."

"Corporal had an accident," Eren said, swinging his legs back and forth. His face was twisted into a pout. He was seated on the hospital bed next to Levi, but with his back facing Hanji.

"Tch. Damn blade slipped. Nothing to worry over," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're so careless nowadays, Levi. What will Erwin say…?" She clicked her tongue and began bandaging his hand, turning back to Eren. "Oh, Christa sent for you earlier. Something's ready for you in the kitchen."

Eren's eyes widened. "Oh, right! The pie!" He leaned over and pecked Levi on the cheek in farewell, before skipping out of the infirmary. "Hope you're hungry!"

Hanji did not speak until Eren's footsteps finally receded. "So," she said. Her eyes narrowed down at the injury and flickered up to Levi. "You cut your thumb almost down to the bone trying to grab your blade?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

Levi sat still on the bed and Hanji took in just how pale and sickly he looked. How tired he looked, how heavy the bags under his eyes were. She tied off the bandage and stood up, pulling him into a wordless hug.

Levi's trembling hands fisted in her jacket and he stifled a choked noise. Hanji ran her fingers through his hair, rubbed his back, did anything and everything that she could think of.

And what more could she do?

What more could she provide beyond false comfort?

"Oh, God… Levi, I'm so sorry…" she murmured, pressing her nose into his dark hair. Tears welled up in her eyes, glasses fogging up.

"It's fine. There's nothing that you could have done… there's nothing you can do."

Eren was the one with power, and they were the dogs groveling in the dirt in an attempt to survive.

"There has to be something!" she said, a shaky sob pushing its way past her lips. "There's always something, Levi, there's always something…"

Levi pulled out of the hug to press his forehead against Hanji's. "Not this time, Hanji," he whispered. "not this time."

Hanji forced away the rest of her tears and hugged Levi again, tighter. He simple sighed and leaned into her. This was the only moment of peace she had gotten in an eternity - and she was sure it was the same for Levi.

Footsteps approached and rapidly, hurriedly, they separated. Both wiped their eyes. Hanji wheeled away the cart of supplies. "Really, Levi. I'll have to start punishing you if you aren't more careful!"

"Really? What are you gonna do, shitty glasses?"

The door creaked open and Eren entered, smiling.

"Hm. Maybe I'll turn you into a newt."

"Levi!" he called, grinning. "Dinner's ready."

Levi jumped down off the bed. "About damn time. Are you going to be sitting with Armin and Mikasa? I need some time to catch up with Petra later… she said she'd report to me after the mission."

"She can wait," Eren waved his hand dismissively. "You're dining with me tonight. I hope you like meat pie!" Eren took Levi's hand and led him down the hall.

Hanji pressed a hand to her mouth. She was going to be sick. The last fragments of a sentence tickled her ears as Levi wandered further beyond the infirmary, and further away from any help.

"Ah, you're still trembling!"


End file.
